1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for aggregating data. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for aggregating form data that describes forms with graphic form fields.
2. Description of the Background Art
A form that allows a user to fill out information may include one or more text fields and one or more graphic form fields. A user can interact with the form displayed on a client device (e.g., a tablet) by drawing on a diagram in a graphic form field of the form using a finger or a stylus. These forms are helpful for tracking individual data, however, applications associated with the forms are limited in the information that they provide.